


Not Today, Malfoy, Not Today

by reclusivenymph



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Competitive Harry, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gay Chicken, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Idiots in denial, Kinda?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclusivenymph/pseuds/reclusivenymph
Summary: It's been 6 months since Seamus dared them to play Gay Chicken...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 177





	Not Today, Malfoy, Not Today

**Author's Note:**

> My entry to the January Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge! 😬
> 
> Prompt: "Scared, Potter?"  
> Word count: 120

It’s been six months since Seamus dared them to play 'Gay Chicken', but Harry still didn’t want to give _bloody Malfoy_ the satisfaction of winning.

The rule was simple – first one to back out, loses. And he’s tried everything to gross Malfoy out – kissing, flowers, Hogsmeade dates… But Malfoy just wouldn’t budge. Not that Harry minded, really. _It’s not like he’s falling…_

_GET A GRIP, HARRY!_ He thought. _He just didn’t want Malfoy to win, that’s all._

But then, Malfoy got down on one knee, and is that… emerald?

“Scared, Potter?” Draco tried to say mockingly, but his eyes looked… Terrified? Hopeful?

“You wish, Malfoy!” Harry choked out, as he accepted the ring.

_Hah! As if I’d let you win._


End file.
